


Demon Wings

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was musing on what the introduction of Guil  would have been like. There had to be a story there, so my brain went "write it" :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Wings

It was late outside when the knock on the door came and Kranz wondered just who was visiting and got past the security and hotel team downstairs. Everyone wanted to see Licht, but _everyone_ was annoying and with the added annoyance of the vampire, it made things even more difficult. When he opened the door, however, he had to stop and blink at the strange looking person.

 

 _Why is this person here? He doesn't look like one of Licht's type of fans--_  of course, Licht inspired people from all over the world, so it shouldn't have been too surprising, but—

 

 _Is he seriously wearing a full body outfit? I can't see his face!_ It was more suspicious of a person that even Lawless was and that troublesome vampire had hid himself as a hedgehog for weeks to trick Licht into letting him into his life.  He opened his mouth to question, but the stranger beat him to it.

 

"I need to see Lawless," the voice was low and muffled and Kranz blinked. He knew Lawless was here? He was here because of …

 

"…why?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "And what do you know about this Lawless?" He realized that if he was trying to hide that Lawless was here, he was failing at that job, but he wasn't feeling any particular compassion against the vampire, either. Licht was in more of a bad mood than ever before and Kranz wasn't going to have it affect his playing. Still— _the vampire said that something bad would happen if they were away from each other for too long…_ That could be a lie, too and he felt an inkling of hope. "Are you here to take him away?"

 

The man shook his head. "No—just checking up on him—knew he was here." He raised his voice. "LAWLESS! Get out here!" Kranz flinched backward at the loud yell and prepared for a fit as Lawless came out from one of the rooms, scowling and opening his mouth to yell back, but then his entire expression lit up.

 

"Guildenstern!" He beamed and threw himself at the stranger and Kranz had to wonder how he knew it was him through the bizarre outfit.  "I wondered when you were going to show up.  You should see my Eve, Guil—he's so cute and violent and thinks he's an angel—" he began babbling at high speed and Kranz felt himself tensing and wishing for a way to make the scene in front of him vanish.

 

"Lawless," the man stopped Lawless with the exasperated tone. "What did I say about running off?" he chided. "You didn't even say a word before you dumped the last Eve and went to Boston. Now you're following this pianist around?"

 

Kranz frowned and stepped in between the two of them, glaring at Lawless so he'd stay silent. "Who is this?" he demanded. "We don't need any more trouble here. You already brought enough by attaching yourself to Licht."

 

Lawless smirked at him. "The lil' Angel is so amusing to be around, though," he rocked back on his heels. "Can't leave him quite yet—" there was something older, something more broken in his gaze for a moment and Kranz thought he had imagined it, if it wasn't for Guil…if that was his name, resting a hand on Lawless' shoulder for a moment. "He hasn't bored me yet."

 

"...Lawless…" there was a sigh and the man turned to Kranz. "My name is Guildenstern, I am one of Lawless'… " there was a pause as if he was searching for the right word or if he was trying to see how much Kranz actually knew. It wasn't as if Lawless was subtle about his nature, but…

 

Kranz made a face. "Is he another vampire?" he demanded. "Is he going to change into an animal to trick us, too?"  

 

"Hahaha, you're so funny, Kranz!" Lawless laughed loud enough that Kranz dragged the both of them inside. "Not all of us have cute little hedgehog forms! Some of us have cute little …." His expression closed off and suddenly went cold and dark and then he laughed again. "Guildenstern is my subclass. One of my vampires."

 

Kranz stared at him and then back at the strange figure. "I can't have a serious conversation with a man whose face I can't see," he muttered, covering his eyes with his hand. "You can make vampires?" He poked a finger into Lawless' chest. "You are not to do that with Licht."

 

The look Lawless gave him made him take a step back. "I wouldn't do that to lil angel," Lawless promised. His voice was bright and amused, but his expression said something else. "Can't make an Eve into a sublass—that would mean he'd have to obey me and that's no fun at all."

 

Guil snorted at that. "So you like your Eve giving _you_ orders, Lawless?" he asked. "You always were a masochist…" he muttered. He turned to the side, his face still completely hidden. "I'm here to look after Lawless. He…" his voice trailed off and the silence stretched on for a moment.

 

"Aw, Guil—glad you care so much," Lawless grinned and wrapped an arm around him. Careless, teasing words or not—it was clear that he was happy that the odd man was here. "Guil has been with me for centuries."

 

Kranz gave them both a look and then pointed to the couch. "Sit," he ordered. He didn’t care if they were both vampires. They were both annoyances at the moment and he would get some order in this place if he had to kill Lawless to make it happen. He was surprised when Guil sat and dragged Lawless down with him, the latter complaining the entire time.

 

 _It's a  good thing Licht is with his parents at the moment. I don't think he'd handle this well at all._ He pointed to Guil. "Please take off the mask you're wearing. We're inside, it's dark outside and I would rather know who I am speaking with, rather than dealing with someone sneaking around like this idiot did."

 

"Lawless, it's okay?"  Guil asked. Lawless shrugged and leaned back, looking miffed. "You seem to be wanting to do your own thing, anyway," he muttered. "You're _my_ subclass." He looked like he was going to leave it at that, but then he frowned deeper. "But no showing lil' angel!" he said firmly.

 

Kranz rolled his eyes and looked back at Guil, who had pulled off the ridiculous fake head. _He doesn't even look…what is with that beard?_ He shook the thoughts from his head. It was easier to talk with someone with a face than the oversized cartoon head.

 

"That's better. I wanted to ask you some serious questions and I couldn't do it with you wearing that." He crossed his arms against his chest and stared down at the two vampires, feeling his pulse twitch. He was only supposed to watch over LIcht and help him share his music with the world. Vampires that were hedgehogs and strange men that were vampires and wore costumes were not part of this deal.

 

 Lawless grinned widely. "Hope you can ask them all before Licht gets back," he snickered. "I try and tell him stuff and he just kicks me and tells me to shut up. Don't even know if he understand being apart for so long." He didn't look upset about the lack of information of the threat of violence at all.

 

Guil turned to give Lawless a pained look. "Please tell me that you're not going to let this one die out of outright stubbornness, Lawless," he muttered. "Really now—I had hoped you'd keep this Eve for a little while longer…"

 

Kranz leaned forward. "How temporary is this Eve thing?" he demanded. "Can you actually leave Licht alone and let him get back to his life?"

 

Lawless gave him a bland smile. "No." His grin was a little off beat and it was different than before. "I like the crazy little angel. He's interesting. I'll make sure I'll stick close to him if it gets too late," he said, off-hand. "He'll never know."

 

"Until he starts sensing vampires, idiot Lawless," Guil muttered and Kranz started to relax a little when Lawless made a face up at him, but didn't deny it. Maybe this Guil could make things easier for him… the vampire obviously listened to Guil, even if he did act like a spoiled child do it. "You can sense him and he's gonna start sensing you and any other vampires around. Does he already have a lead?"

 

Lawless' grin grew really wide. "Surprised me, but it was there right away. Lil' Angel was soooo mad about his cute little hedgehog being a vampire. He thinks we're all demons and it's his duty to kill us. Can't kill a servamp, though." He looked entirely too pleased with himself. "Angel tries really hard, though." He rubbed his head. Licht had kicked him into the next room before he had left to see his family.

 

 _Lawless didn't even think about how much Licht cares for small animals. He was just thinking about what a great prank it was. He's just a greedy child. Wait.… he said  Lawless was part of his name, but he's the Servamp of_ Greed _. Is that really the reason why…_ He met Lawless' eyes again and rubbed at his own as the headache threatened to take over and asked his next question. "Why do you need a name if you already have one?"

 

"… we need it to make a bond." Lawless' expression didn't change. "Told ya that already, Kranz. Servamps are ­ _servants_ and our master gives us a name and we get power from our master." He smirked. "Lil Angel's got all sorts of power. It makes it more fun. Shame we aren't …doing more with it, but I'm sure that'll come."

 

"Are there _more_ of you?" He didn’t want to think about more vampires crashing in on his previously simple life, but at this point, he'd rather be prepared. But with the comment of _Greed_ and what he knew of stories and such… _Greed… a sin? Six more of them?_ His head suddenly hurt worse.

 

Lawless nodded, not looking pleased. "Yeah, but we don't all exactly all keep in touch. We're apparently not _family_ enough to do that." He sneered out the word and his entire posture practically screamed for Kranz to drop it.  "Don't worry about my siblings dropping in like Guil did."

 

Kranz took a deep breath and prepared himself for the next question. "What actually happens if Licht is away from you for too long?" he asked. "He doesn't even want you in the same room ever since you pulled that stupid stunt on him. I'm surprised he didn't kick you out the window."

 

"He dies," Lawless said bluntly. "Twenty four hours is the limit." He was entirely too calm about it. "But first, there's a lot of pain and some changes and then his body shuts down." He practically laid his head in Gil's lap. "We let it happen that one time, didn't we Gil?" he asked. "With that one that wanted me to kill all sorts of people—"

 

"Shut up, Lawless," Guil muttered, whacking Lawless on the head. "You start doing stupid stuff again and all of us will make sure that you realize it's wrong. I'm going to keep an eye on you this time." He turned to Kranz. "Trust me, it will be easier if one of his subclass is there. Humans…can't control Lawless that easily."

 

Lawless' expression was more relaxed and he leaned further into Guil's lap, looking up at him from his upside down position. "You going to have to ask Kranz," he grinned widely. "I don't think he likes even me being here." His look turned sly. "Not that I'm going to leave my violent little angel anytime soon—"

 

"I don't even know why you have an Eve," Guil muttered, shoving Lawless off his lap and onto the floor. "You just make trouble for the humans. _They're_ going to come after you if you keep this up, Lawless." There was something dark in the air for a moment and Kranz realized it was coming from _Lawless._ He backed away a little more.

 

"They can't stop me either," Lawless stood up and brushed himself off. "If they weren't in Japan…" Kranz was suddenly glad that Licht's tour didn't include Japan at any point in the future. It would only present more problems.

 

"Just… try and behave, Lawless," Guil sighed. "You made the papers last time and you're leaving a trail. Try this time to actually get along and learn from this Eve." He looked at Kranz and around the room. "I have a feeling about this time…especially if he can resist you and use the power so easily."

 

"You've seen a lot of him tricking other people?" Kranz scowled at Lawless. Apparently it was a habit of his to bring humans in like toys and abandon them afterward. He made a mental note to look at the papers that were running around the time that Licht had brought home the hedgehog-turned-vampire. He was going to get all the information he could and no matter how easily the two vampires gave him the information _now_ , he couldn't trust anything they said.

 

Guil and Lawless exchanged a look and Lawless just smiled brightly. "They get used to me and then push me to the background. I like to observe what interesting humans do. Hardly any of them actually do anything _with_ the power I give them." He was about to say more when his phone buzzed loudly.

 

"Ah—that's the signal to go check up on my little angel," Lawless beamed. "Think he'd kick such a cute little hedgehog in front of those parents?" he asked.

 

"No, but he will kick you off the roof this time if you mess this visit up," Kranz threatened. "And I'll make you share a room with him if you make him angry, Lawless. No private rooms for you for the rest of this tour."

 

"That'll just make angel more pissed off," Lawless muttered, but he looked more subdued at that. He didn’t like Licht yelling and kicking him all the time, Kranz knew. The power that allowed him to do that came from the vampire, too. He was about to head out the door, when he frowned over at Guil, who wasn't moving from his spot. "… not gonna come, Guil?" he asked, surprised. "And after that big fuss you made, too…" He looked down at his phone, impatient. For all his flippant words, it was obvious that he didn't want Licht to get hurt.

 

"I'll be there soon enough, Lawless," Guil didn't break his gaze with Kranz. "I want to have a little conversation with your… host… first."

 

Lawless paused and looked between them and his expression went deadly for a moment. "Don't even think of hurting Guil," he said lowly, pointing at Kranz.

 

Guil snorted and raised an eyebrow. "I'm still a vampire, boss," he said lightly. "Aren't you worried about him?"

 

Lawless' expression didn't change. "You wouldn't, though—I know you—and I don't know these humans well enough yet. What was that thing that nii-san always said about humans? They're so much more cruel than vampires will ever be."

 

He gave a nonchalant wave and headed out the door, the ends of his scarf lifting in a mockery of wings.

 

Kranz took a deep breath. He was alone with another vampire—but he had a feeling that this could end up being useful in the end.

 

"So tell me about Lawless."

 

 


End file.
